


Belong, to

by netweight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To belong. Belong to. What Jackson wants. What Jackson has.</p><p>(Or, basically, the dance scene at the rave.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong, to

Nails trail the back of his neck, that spot.

He shudders, eyes closing, shiver down his spine and through the palms of his hands and the link snaps as she steps into his path, pushes into his space, shapes herself to his body and behind her another, twin walls of heat and he looks up to find hooded eyes and razor grins seeking his mouth, the scent of pack and the taste of alpha still on their tongues and everything in him strains for what he’s meant to be and where he needs to belong and he _wants_. Rides the music and the matching beat of their hearts and his world has righted itself, nose buried in the crook of her neck and knuckles tucked against hard length nudging her rear, following the push-pull of rhythm bringing them closer until

the sharpness of glass and metal, the stench of chemicals brings everything crashing down, down and his nails turn to claws.

"He belongs to me."


End file.
